1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly, in particular to a thin five-piece imaging lens assembly suitable for being applied on the electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with continuous development of electronic products having imaging function, the requirement for thin camera lenses increases correspondingly. The common image sensor unit applied in the camera lens is a charge coupled device (CCD) or a CMOS sensor. With the advance of the semiconductor manufacture process technology, the pixel size of the image sensor becomes smaller, so thin the camera lens is developed toward field of high resolution of pixels correspondingly. Therefore, the requirement for imaging quality also increases.
In various optical design for thin five-piece optical lens assembly with fixed focus length, the traditional technology utilizes the combination of a lens element with positive refractive power and a lens element with negative refractive power, such as combination of a fourth lens element with negative refractive power and a fifth lens element with negative refractive power, to increase back focus length of optical image capturing, but it causes a longer total length of the optical system.
Therefore, what is need is to efficiently shorten the total length of the optical lens assembly and further combine multiple lenses to further improve quality of imaging.